Kasswn
Kasswn is a world of hidden magics and secret portals to the gods, of whom there are three factions: the Tuatha de Dannan, the Formors, and the Ascended. The Formors, were present when Kasswyn was entirely ocean, living in the darkest depths. It was the arrival of the Tuatha de Dannan that land was created, and thus creatures to live on that land. To this day, the Tuatha de Dannan war with the Formors, while remaining secreted away in the personal domains of each under sacred mounds known as Sidgh. The Material Plane of Kasswn holds three continents, Banba, Fotla, and Erinn. Of these three, Erinn is the only continent that has been mapped, divided into five territories. Four of these territories are those of the four kingdoms of Myrddin, Fianna, Gabhra (pronounced gahv-rah), .and Tara. The fifth territory, being unclaimed by the kingdoms in accordance of the Holy Treaty of Ogma, is called Wyldrealm. Unlike other material plans, the one race that populates the majority of Kasswn are the elves, making humans, though a close second in population, a minority. Myrddin The wooded kingdom of Myrddin comprises a large chunk of of the north-eastern end of Erinn. With nearly all of its territory comprising of dense woodland, all the settlements are built in the branches of the ancient trees, the trunks of which average to approximately a mile wide. Murius, the capital city of Myrddin, is actually located in the limps of the most ancient tree in the kingdom. The sheer scale of Murius has caused the city to reach towards the ground as well as towards the sky. The city is actually made of the tree, the wood having been magically shaped to form the houses and rooms, roads, hallways, bridges and even the buildings that sit on the branches. The tree itself is still living and healthy, even after centuries of inhabitation of sentient creatures within in. Fianna Fiana sits on the south-western side of Erinn. Of the four kingdoms, it is the only one in which humans form the majority of the population. This is shown in the architecture of its many cities which are built of stone, mined with the help of the Dwarves who live in the Lone Mountain towards the north side of the kingdom. Falius, the City of the Stone, and capital of Fianna, is a grand city, seamlessly blending traits of human, dwarven, gnomish, and even halfling building styles. In the center of the city, sits a monolith, seemingly made of granite, yet stands strong against the passing of time. This monolith is called the Stone of Destiny, one of the treasures of the Tuatha de Danann. Gabhra Gabhra (gav-ra) and Tara are the only two "mortal" territories that border one another, separated by the River Ganwn. The Kingdom of Gabhra, which sides on the north side of the river, is arguably the richest Kingdom in Erinn,, the buildings and buildings of Gorius, the capital city, roofed and streets lined with with a metal that illuminates the night, bathing the city in a spectacular light. The doors are inlaid with platinum leaf. Easily the most spectacular city in terms of archetecture, as it was left over from the time the Gods roamed the world. The Treasure of Lugh resides in Gorius, the Shining City. Tara On the south side of the River Ganwn, the Kingdom of Tara holds the heritage of being the central throne of all of Erinn in the Time of Danaa, when the Gods resided in this world. Tara is the other side of the Argument on who is the richest nation in all of Errin. Findius, the City of Silver and the Capital of Tara, has buildings and streets are made of pure silver. and it is lit with lanterns of gold. The sacred treasure of Tara, belonged to Nuada, King of the Tuatha de Danaan. Wyldrealm The Wyldrealm, originally called the Wyldwood, is territory unclaimed by the mortal races as dictated by the Holy Treatise of Ogma. Once thought to be nothing but a large swath of woodland, it was later discovered that it was also home to various lakes, moors, caves, and six of the seven mountains. The Wyldrealm is home to probably the only god who still roams the material plain: Cernunos, most commonly called by his followers the Green Man or the Horned God. Great beasts also make their home in the Wyldream, and the Sidhe can be found here The Holy Treatise of Ogma The Holy Treatise of Ogma is considered the most holy of doctorines in all of Errin for all faiths, largely due to the fact that any King of the four nations who has dared to go against it has died under strange circumstances, such as spontaneously bursting into a cloud of ash and dust or being struck by lightning, indoors, in the dungeon, with no windows. The Treatise dictates the boundaries of civilization and claiming the Wyldrealm as outside of any mortal jurisdiction. By limiting the land of which mortals can claim for their nations, the Sidhe are protected. However, the treatise does not prohibit nomadic hunter/gatherer tribes from living in the Wyldrealm, so long as they are strong enough to contend with the predatory beasts that make it their home, and respect the land from which they live on. The Sidhe Scattered throughout the Wyldream are the Sidhe (pronounced shee). These are massive mounds, scaling to 60 feet in diameter and standing approximately 50 feet tall. There is a narrow five-foot wide 20-foot long corridor leading to a large antechamber called the Sanctum. The Sanctum is where the portal that leads to the home of the individual deity that the Sidhe belongs to. The Portal itself is the only sign that would tell any visitor who is the resident of the Sidhe, varying in shape, size, and color. The Deities of Kasswn The Tuatha de Danaan Danu Nuada Dagda Cernunos Ogma Lugh The Formors Balor Bress The Ascended The Merlin Category:Material Plane Category:Plane